The Way The Wheels Turn
by mercyspace
Summary: Ghost is a Spartan. A Spartan who has believed that his former self is dead, which is why he is called Ghost. He thinks that is called to be a guard for some important human. He's wrong, he is made to watch an Elite female. On the trip to Sanghelios, Ghost finds out that he is developing feelings for this female. Feelings, something that Ghost thought had died with his old self.
1. Unexpected Turn of Events

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 1: Unexpected Turn of Events

_Hello everybody, this is my first go at a fanfiction. The main characters aren't any actual Halo characters because I like to be original, but that's not saying anything about the future. Note: I will not be updating on specific time lines, mainly because for some reason I always get a bad case of the writer's block. But believe me it's not because I don't like writing stories, it's my favorite hobby, oh and the main character, Ghost, isn't the one from Halo Legends, he is a made up character. His name will make sense soon. With all this aside, enjoy. I do not own the Halo universe, just the OCs (original characters). Another note: These events take place in the Halo timeline between after Halo 3-Halo4 and possibly Halo4 and farther._

The sound of the alarm clock had awoken Ghost from his long, miserable night. After about two minutes of listening to the annoying beeping, Ghost had turned it off. After getting out of bed and stretching, Ghost puts on his Black and white Hayabusa model MJOLNIR armor. If you didn't know anybetter than you would think that Ghost was at least in his mid-twenties, when he was really only finish up his look he puts on his trusty katana that he scavenged from a ruined city on a currently glassed planet. The first thing that Ghost noticed was that his HUD had showed that he had a message from Lord

Hood. He opened it and read it to himself; it said that he was needed at the landing pad.

After a short walk to the landing bay, Ghost got ready for his next mission assignment, when he noticed a Sanhgeili ship behind Hood. It was a large Phantom, about three times the size of a regular one. Puzzled he looked down at him. Lord Hood, who had Ghost assigned to be his guard for a few years at one point, could tell what the Spartan was thinking without looking at his face, which was always covered by his helmet whenever he was out in public, or hear him ask a question, which he never did because he never spoke. Their relationship went farther because Ghost was almost always under Hood's command, in Ghost's eyes Hood was the closest thing that he ever had to a father.

"You're probably wondering what that ship is doing here huh?" asked Hood. The Spartan nodded. "Well, you're being re-assigned to be someone's guard again."

Behind his helmet, Ghost was mentally smiling from ear to ear. He has always enjoyed protecting things, especially if it was something or someone important. It has always given him a sense of purpose, well more than he already had. He was thinking that he would be guarding a human ambassador. He was surely wrong.

The ship lowered its ramp and out came a single Sangheilie. To Ghost's surprise it wasn't wearing any armor, it was wearing a robe. The single Sangheili approached him and Hood. The Sangheili lowered the hood on its robe and to Ghost's surprise, it was clearly female. _When did elites become attractive_, said the voice in Ghost's head that he actually created to keep himself company (yes it's weird but I like it). The Sangheili female bowed its head towards Hood, who returned the gesture. The female looked up at Ghost, his reflective visor covering his face, and put on a look of confusion.

"Good day, Mistress. I trust your trip was pleasant," Hood said. "It was pleasant and good day to you," she says turning to look at Hood. She then turns to look at Ghost once more, still puzzled by him. "Why is this demon here?" She asked Hood, not taking her gaze off of Ghost. **Demon?** thought Ghost. "This is Ghost, and he isn't _the_ Demon. He is here to go back to Sagnhelios, and will stay with you until he is needed back here," said Hood. At the end of the sentence, Ghost had turned his head quickly to face Hood, who in return looked at Ghost with a look that told that he was serious. The mistress then looked at Ghost, a look of pure fascination on her face. "Well, it will be nice to have company on my trip, I've been getting pretty lonely on this ship," she gestures to the extremely large Phantom behind her. "Bit of a large Phantom don't you think?" asked Hood. "It's meant for long space travel and living space," said the Sangheili. She looked at Ghost, "He doesn't talk much, does he," she said not looking away from Ghost's visor. "He doesn't talk at all, he's not mute, just doesn't ever feel the need to talk." The mistress seemed to get even more fascinated with Ghost at that last comment. _I think we're in for a long ride buddy,_ said the voice.

Ghost was in his room gathering the few items he had, which only consist of his fatigues which he only wears in his room and a toolbox which he had grabbed when he was a young, he enjoyed engineering and was pretty good at it. He put strapped on two chains and used them as straps so that he could carry it around like a backpack. It didn't take him long to get to the landing bay. The female elite was standing there out in front of her extremely large Phantom. "Well, hello there Ghost," she said with a bow. Ghost did the same in response. "Well, shall we be on our way?" she asked with a sly grin. _Well, I hate to admit it, but that was adorable_. Ghost silently agreed, feeling pretty awkward that he did. Ghost walked into the ship with the female Sangheili looking up at him, since she was about a foot shorter. "Don't worry, I don't bite," she said flashing that adorable sly grin. "But while we're waiting, make yourself comfortable."

_If you are wondering what to think of for the ship mistress, just thik of Arbiter's wife in Halo Legends. If you don't know who that is go on Google and look up: Halo Legends: Han. Then look at the images._


	2. Chapter 2: Frank

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 2: Frank

_Hello, well this is chapter 2 of The Way The Wheels Turn. I am still hoping that this story is god enough. And you'll understand why I wrote this soon, if you work in construction you'll be able to tell the difference between sheetrock and many builder materials. Oh and the voice's name is Frank, and I'll be doing something special soon._

_ I do not own Halo._

Ghost entered the large Phantom and looked at the inside with awe. The inside was set up as an apartment, a living room, kitchen, and more. He now knew that when the Elite said that the ship was meant for living, she meant it. All the rooms were separated with walls that he could tell were sheetrock. He looked around a corner and saw a set of stairs.

_Damn, nice place,_ said the voice.

**I agree,** thought Ghost.

"Make yourself comfortable," said the mistress. She then sat down on a couch in what was most likely the living room, when she sat se picked up what seemed like a magazine written in Sangheili. Ghost cocked his head in a confused gesture. The female looked up at Ghost, recognizing the gesture.

"What, what are you confused about?" she asked then looked at the magazine. "Oh, now I see. If you're thinking of the question I'm pretty sure you are, the answer is yes, we do still use paper," she said in a playfully mocking tone, having some trouble saying some words due to her having four jaws and unable to say certain words in English dialect.

As the elite goes back to reading, Ghost hurriedly goes to the bridge and makes contact with the controls with his hand, electrical sparks flying, and the controls flashing on and off for a brief second. He hurriedly went to the couch the mistress was sitting in and stood at attention, battle rifle ready, and stood, there not moving.

The mistress looked up at Ghost, a confused look on her face.

"Why are you just standing there," she asked. "Oh that's right, you don't talk," she said with a disappointed look on her face.

"But I do," said an enthusiastic male voice. A split second after that, a glowing blue image of a bald man in a business suit appeared. The mistress jumped in her seat, a look of both surprise and curiosity on her face. She looked at Ghost, wondering why he isn't doing anything and then looking back at the blue man.

"Who are you?" asked the mistress. "And how did you get on my ship?"

"My name is Frank, and I'm Ghost's Artificial Intelligence," said the AI.

The mistress looked at Ghost then back to Frank again. "Hello, Frank," the mistress said with a bow of her head. Frank returned the bow.

"Ghost, can't you see that you're making her uncomfortable, ease up. You're on a ship in space, there's barley anywhere else that's safer," said Frank looking at Ghost with an angry look on his face. Ghost didn't even move a muscle.

"Are all Spartans like that," she asked looking towards Frank.

"To be honest, no. Other Spartans are rookies compared to how much of a soldier he is. Even they would move every now and again when they're standing, they'll even try to create small talk if they get too bored. But him, he is literally all soldier. Even the other Spartans have some human traits left, but not him, not anymore," Frank said the last part with sadness in his voice. The mistress looked at Ghost, a look of sadness was starting to spread on her face when Frank had tried to change the subject.

"So… what all do you have to do here?" asked Frank.

"Not much to be honest. I got some books, magazines, and a few movies for myself, that's really it. I don't know what you guys like to do, but just try and have fun. I hate to say, it but it's a very long trip to Sangheilios. I hope you two can find something to keep yourselves occupied," said the mistress obviously looking embarrassed about the fact that she didn't think about them.

"It's ok, we'll find something to do," said Frank in an enthusiastic tone. "Well I think I'll let you get back to your reading, it was nice to meet you, Mistress," said Frank. "You too, Frank."

Many, many hours had passed since the Elite and Frank met, and the mistress had gone through a small stack of magazines. Ghost's HUD had said that it was close to 10:00 pm. He could tell that the elite mistress was starting to get tired, most obviously because she made a deep yawn.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," said the mistress, stretching and getting up from the couch. As she started walk towards the upstairs area of the ship, Ghost started to follow her from behind. As they reached a door, the mistress turned around and put a hand in front of him.

"I don't know how guarding works on your planet, but on mine, the guard stands outside the bathroom," she said, a stern look on her face. Ghost didn't even move. The mistress opened the door, walked in, and then closed it behind her. Ghost was instantly by the door, ready for anything. About a minute had passed when Ghost heard the sound of running water, the mistress was showering.

"Would it kill you to show any emotion anymore?" asked Frank, popping up in front of Ghost, a stern look on his face. "I mean, even before what happened you used to at least talk every now and again, now I'm lucky if I can even get a four word sentence out of you." No response. "Why do I even try anymore?" Frank asked before disappearing.

About five minutes passed until the mistress walked out wearing a fresh clean robe. She had a few bits of water drop from her chin as she walked out. She was walking down the hallway, Ghost on her tail, when she stopped at another door. She started to open the door, turned to Ghost and blushed. Unlike humans who blush red, her skin turned a dark purple. Ghost got the hint and stood by the door.

"See you in the morning," she said then went to bed.

The next morning came by and the mistress was expecting to hear Ghost sleeping, but when she exited her room, he was standing exactly the way he was when she last saw him the night before, him in his Hayabusa armor in the same area. She didn't expect him right away, but when she did she screamed out of surprise and fear of his intimidating armor. When she did Ghost, as fast as lightning, pushed her to the wall, got in front of her, and had his battle rifle ready.

"Whoa, calm down Ghost! Nothing's wrong," she exclaimed. Ghost looked around to be sure that she was right. When he was sure that there was no danger, he moved out of the way so that she could move.

"What's wrong, I heard a scream," Frank said as he appeared. He then noticed that the mistress was still against the wall as well as seeing Ghost take his final step then standing back in attention.

"God dammit, Ghost," Frank exclaimed, obviously enraged. The mistress took a few deep breaths then looked at Frank.

"Calm down frank everything's okay," said the mistress in a soothing voice, "Ghost just thought I was in trouble."

"I know but… ugh," Frank hissed, disappearing.

"What just happened," said the mistress after a moment of silence. Ghost said nothing.

"Well I can tell that this will be a fun trip," she said in a happy tone of voice.

**The hell,** thought Ghost, confused on the change of mood.

**I told ya'll that I'd bring up a surprise and here it is. **_The hell you calling an it, asshole?_ **Shut up.**_I'm no, it. _**Since he isn't going to say it I will, Frank is my new partner in crime. **_Yup, I'm going to be tagging along, making your piece of crap stories better._ **I already hate you.** _No one can hate me._** I just now do.** _ Lets just get started on the next chapter... by the way what you buying for lunch tomorrow._ **Hey you're buying lunch, remember?** _Damn._


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost's Ghosts

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 3: Ghost's Ghosts

**We're back baby.**_ The dumbass and the genius._** Why did you call yourself a dumbass?**_ I was talking about you!_** Bitch, I'm the one writing, you were just made for morale support… and I have no friends.**_ Such a sad little man._** Let's just get started.**_ We don't own Halo. _**I own you!**_ Shut up! And thanks for the friendly comments._

The Elite was in the kitchen, apparently making something to eat. Ghost just stood outside at attention, battle rifle ready, and not moving a muscle. She looked at him, slightly uncomfortable with him just standing there.

"Do you want me to make you something?" she asked, putting on a smile. Ghost said nothing. The mistress put on a sad face, obviously sad about Ghost not answering. She went back to cooking, ate, and spent the rest of the day doing many activities.

That night, as the mistress was getting in bed, with Ghost outside. She called for Frank, in a low enough tone to where she didn't think that Ghost could hear from outside.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Frank. He looks at her closer and realizes her frown.

"What's wrong ma'am?" he asked. She looked at him with a hint of confusion in her frown.

"What is up with Ghost? He doesn't eat, sleep, talk, or even move if I stay in the same room," she said sadness clearly in her voice. Frank frowned at her, feeling sorry for the poor girl. He thought about what to say, and finally thought of something that would at least ease the mistress's mind.

"Mistress there is something I need to tell you," he said. "You know how I said Ghost believes his old self is dead which is why he is called Ghost?" he asked.

"Yeah, you were being sarcastic weren't you?" she asked.

"I was not, you see he as some ghosts that haunt him," he said. That had earned a laugh from the mistress, she stopped and silently apologized, but Frank let it slide.

"Remember a few months before the war ended, before the Elites joined the UNSC?" he asked, and she nodded.

"You remember that Spartan whose call sign was Noble Six?" again she nodded. "Well, Ghost _is_ Noble Six."

"I thought Noble Six was killed, the warriors who killed him found his helmet shortly before they left Reach," she said obviously confused.

"To Ghost, he is," said Frank in a sad tone. "You see, when Ghost was stabbed by the energy sword he was not dead. By the time the elites had left Ghost had walked away, walking aimlessly around in the desert. Until he found a pelican and was able the Forward Unto Dawn a split second before it left. By then Ghost had to get rid of his armor because it was torn to shreds. He was able to find the Hayabusa armor and katana, which he found before the armor and cut down a large number of Covenant soldiers."

"By the time Ghost got on the frigate, Noble Six was considered dead, and he wanted it to stay that way," said Frank, all sad again. He looked at the mistress who was considering everything. A look came on her face.

"What is with all those dog tags around his neck?" she asked Frank.

"Those are the dog tags of everyone else on Noble Team; his is most likely glassed to nothing by now. If you're wondering, he threw it out a banshee while trying to get out a city. Everyone on Noble Team was the closest he ever had to a family, until they all died. You see they took care of him as one of their own. He made sure that he had their dog tags everytime one of them died. Ghost was never the same after they died. He became a phantom, a hollow shell of his former self. In other words, he became Ghost."

The mistress told Frank to leave and just lied there, on her bead, thinking. She felt very bad for Ghost now. She then decided to rest.

The next day, the mistress decided to try and do something nice for Ghost, well mainly make him feel more like he is wanted and should try and make himself comfortable. She walked to him after she got to the kitchen.

"I want you to eat and then go take a shower," she told him. To her surprise, and some fear, e cocked his head and it started to shake. Frank popped up and explained to her.

"He doesn't like people seeing him, all part of the ghost act," he said and then disappeared.

"Ok, well then at night you will do exactly that," she said in a very commanding tone.

That night Ghost did just as he was told to do. By the time he was out of the shower, the mistress looked out and saw a sad sight; Ghost was very pale and had many scares and burn marks on his back legs and arms, all she could not see was his head, due to there being a towel covering it.

Ten minutes after Ghost went into his room; he came out in his armor and stood by the door. The mistress closes the door quickly and then hurries back to her bed. She giggles a bit, for an unknown reason and then heads off to bed.

** Well that's the new chapter. **_I think we're doing good. _**We? Man, stop taking credit.**_ I'm helping somehow, remember, moral support!_** I wish I never created you, you're a pain.**_ Now that is hurtful, that is extremely hurtful._** K, I'm sorry. All that aside, I have ideas for the next chapter, and I can't wait to right it! I've been thinking on it for a while and can't wait. And I also like the name of the chapter, I like silly puns.**_ Pfft. Dumbass._


	4. Chapter 4: The Jiralhanae

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 4: The Jiralhanae

**Woo hoo!** _What's got you all excited?_** You mean besides the fact that this chapter is finally being worked on, I've been waiting for ages! **_Ok man, just calm down. It's just a story._** I ought to slap you! I've been dyeing to write this and I've finally got most of it figured out! Just do the disclaimer, Frank!**_ Ok, ok. We do not own Halo._

The mistress was in the midst of reading a magazine when a light started flashing. Both her and Ghost looked towards the light. Although Ghost was more in a defensive position, while the mistress was more startled. Ghost quickly decided whether to give the mistress his rifle or carry her, he decided to carry her. He grabbed her quickly and threw her over his back so that she was piggybacking. This action confused the mistress very much but she just went with it. Ghost quickly got to the bridge, put the mistress in a corner and quickly and went to the controls to figure out what was going on. Unfortunately, everything was written in Sangheili. Frank popped up, in his usual bald and tuxedo form.

"It's the fuel light, Ghost," he said in an 'I can't believe you did that' tone.

"And might I say," he added, "you carrying her piggyback style would have been adorable if I didn't know better."

"That means we need to call for someone to refuel us," said the mistress standing up and dusting herself off.

"I'll send signals to every Sangheili ship in the system," said Frank disappearing.

"But it might take a while," he said, in a bodiless voice.

"That reminds me, how long will we be in space?" asked Frank. The mistress blushed purple; that was not a good sign.

"You see, this ship is just meant for long travel and living space, it doesn't have a Slipspace Drive," he said.

"That means that our trip to Sangheilios would take about, nearly 6 months," he said in an unhappy tone.

"You in that much of a hurry to leave me?" she asked putting on a sad face.

"No it's just… ah," Frank mumbled.

"I'm just teasing," she said, flashing her adorable sly grin.

"We've got contact with a ship under Sangheili command, they said that they'll be here in a few hours, I suggest we make this place look presentable. And Ghost… try not to kill anyone," Frank said mockingly.

The mistress was watching a movie in Sangheili, some sort of love story by the looks of it. The mistress wasn't really paying attention to the movie, she was thinking of how Ghost would react to seeing a bunch of Sangheili on a cruiser. She watched the rest of the movie, wondering if Ghost was watching.

It was almost 6:00 p.m. whenever Frank popped up. Giving the news of the upcoming ship that just came out of Slipspace.

"Get ready everyone," he said. The mistress quickly turned off the television. She pointed to Ghost to land the Phantom, and he did so.

As Ghost finished landing he heard the mistress scream and quickly ran into the living room, only to be hit by a Spiker. Ghost fell to the floor but looked up and saw a bunch of Jiralhanae, he looked and saw that one was holding onto the mistress, sniffing and licking her once. Ghost saw that when he got hit he flung his rifle across the room. He then got up and pulled his katana out.

All the Jiralhanae in the room looked in the direction of a gargled yell of pain, and saw that one of them had a long blade coming out of his neck. As the Spartan pulled his blade out, a split second later he decapitated another Brute. He turned to see about five more running. He was successful in killing three but another hit him from behind, most likely the Chieftain, because he was hit by a Gravity Hammer, knocking him out.

Ghost came to, automatically realizing that he was on his knees and his arms were being held by two Brutes. He looked forward, clearing the haze from his eyes. When he did that, he saw an image that made his blood boil. He saw the Brute Chieftain with his paw around the mistress' neck. The Chieftain looked at the Spartan then put on an evil grin. In the flash of an eye, the Chieftain ripped the mistress' robe off, exposing her nude body. It was clear to Ghost that he wasn't going to eat the mistress; he was going to rape her. The Chieftain's worst mistake was mainly to anger Ghost, a mistake no one should make; the Chieftain, in the shadow of doubt, licked her from her breast to her head. Causing a yelp of sorrow from the mistress and that was the last straw for Ghost.

In an instant Ghost's vision went red, red with fury. Ghost stood up, jumped and kicked both Brutes holding him in the knee. Then using his brute strength from anger, hurled them both into each other, causing them to lose their grip, then be smashed their heads together, hard enough to smash their skulls and separate their brains. Another Brute ran at him, Spiker firing wildly, but was knocked to the ground. The perfect showing of Ghost's potential strength was shown because he grabbed the Brute's head with one hand and crushed it using thatone hand. Ghost quickly looked to the Chieftain and the mistress, both with looks of fear. Ghost sprinted towards them both, but was met with a Gravity Hammer to the head. The blow didn't have enough force to knock him down, but it did remove his helmet. Ghost caught his footing, then turned towards them both, both their mouths agape at his appearance.

Ghost's look was horrifying to even the Brute. He had a military buzz cut, showing his dark, midnight black hair. His face was extremely pale; some blue veins were even visible. Both them knew that humans had about four canine teeth, but Ghost appeared to be an exception to the rule, most of his teeth seemed to be canine and the regular carnivore teeth were sharper than usual, but he still had eight of his herbivore teeth, two on both sides top and bottom. They knew this because he had his teeth bared. The most menacing part was his eyes, the one on his left was a dark red and the one on the right was reptilian and bright yellow.

Ghost dashed straight towards them, and was able to tackle the Brute out of the ship and into the hangar of the cruiser. To the mistress' horror she watched Ghost beat the life out of the Brute. He pummeled the Brute's armor until it shattered and then went to punching, kicking, and just all out beating the Brute. The sickening part of it all was that she heard bones break and saw how he would tear pieces of the Brute's limbs off. The thing was, she was mainly thinking of why he was so mad at the Brute. Then realized that the Spartan had actually put thought into a secret meeting they had.

The meeting happened about two days ago when she learned about her father's death. When she was heard crying in her room, Ghost ran in and instantly comforted her. When she stopped crying she hugged him and told him that she was happy to have him.

When Ghost was satisfied with what he had done he stood up, his fists covered in blood. He looked behind him and saw the mistress crying and looked around and realized why, he realized the horrific thing he did. He walked towards the Phantom, covered his face, blocking the mistress' naked body and went and retrieved one of her clean robes. He came back to her and handed it to her; she frowned as she grabbed it. He cocked his head in his confused gesture then turned to a mirror the wall and saw that he wasn't wearing his helmet. He quickly turned away and hurried towards his helmet. He quickly took his helmet off the ground and then put it back on so to not frighten her any more. He ran outside and did the refueling manually.

"Frank," said the mistress.

"Yes?"

"Contact Sangheilios, and tell them that some brutes have taken control of one of their ships and then tell them the location."

"Will do."

Ghost came back quickly as a bunch of Brutes burst through a set of doors. He then went to the controls and flew them out.

"It appears that his ship was taken over by those Brutes, and recently, due to all the bodies outside," said Frank. "But luckily no one knows that those Brutes are dead, because I sent a false message saying that there was nothing on the ship."

About twenty minutes later Ghost got off the flight controls, re-equipped his katana, grabbed his rifle, and stood at attention near the mistress, in his usual stance.

She taped him on the shoulder. He looked down at her and was surprised by her smile. She reached her hands to his helmet, caressed is for a few seconds with her eight fingers, four on each hand, and then tried to remove it. To her surprise, Ghost dropped his rifle put his hands over her hands and pulled the helmet back down. She frowned.

"Ghost, please," she pleaded, tears forming. Ghost held it there for a few seconds then let his arms go limp. They fell to his sides and the mistress smiled.

She took his helmet off and smiled at him. He lowered his head to look at her, his face as emotionless as it was for the most part of when he had his helmet off. She looked into his eyes, his horrifically mismatched eyes. She took the time to scan his face better than she had before. Her smiled turned to a frown as she noticed all the damage that had once been exerted on him, or at least on his head. She notices multiple scars throughout his face and head; there was one going down his reptilian eye, a long one going down the side of his face cutting into his hair, and another on the bridge of his nose. The mistress then finally realized why he didn't talk, Hood had lied that he doesn't like to talk; he literally can't talk because there was a long cut on his throat that looked like it went deep enough to damage his vocal cords, causing him to lose his voice (**I'm no doctor, don't judge me if it's wrong just go with it**).

She looked into his eyes again, seeing a certain kindness in those monstrosities of eyes. She looked at the red one and noticed that besides being a dark red, that it was one of a human. Even though he was a beast (**that isn't meant to be used in the dumb slang version, so please don't think of it as it, it's meant to be used in the form of monster!**) she realized something, he was her beast. She leaned up on her toes towards his lips, and they kissed, a long and gentle kiss. When she opened her eyes she saw that his were opened in surprise. She smiled at his surprise. She was happy that he was here, with her.

She put her head to his chest, which wasn't very hard since he was about two feet taller than her. She gasped as Ghost did the most unexpected thing that she ever expected; he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer for a hug. She looked up and saw that he was looking forward, with a faraway look. She reached up and put her hand on his chin and pulled his head down. She smiled and to her surprise, he did too. He was full of surprises today.

"I know that you'll never be able to say it, but I think that I'll tell you my name she said," she said teary eyed, but happy. "My name is Riyo 'Matchka, and I am around seventeen."

Ghost then smiled again, then kissing her once again.

"Well lookey there, so is Ghost," said Frank. Riyo looked up and smiled at Ghost who did the same in return. They both stood there, in each other's arms for the longest while.

"I love you, Ghost," said Riyo. Ghost opened his mouth to try to say the same, but was only able to let out a hard breath of air. Riyo put her hand to his mouth and gave him her sly grin.

"I know," she said, cuddling back up to him.

** I am finally done with this chapter, I worked extra hard on it.**_ Yet, you still made it suck._** You just told me a while ago that it was good.**_ I know, I was joking._** That aside; I would like to make a request. It's not that much but I think it would be awesome. I am asking that if any of you readers are pretty good artists, I would like to make some requests.**_ All that we're asking for is for four pictures, colored of course. One of a close up of Ghost's face; exactly as said; for our more unimaginative readers. The second one is of Ghost in his full black and white Hayabusa armor. The third is of the part of the two hugging, we're both suckers for sweet stuff. The final one is optional, it is showing Ghost without his helmet and covered in blood due to killing the Brutes and tearing the Chieftain apart. We ask for that because you have to admit, that would be badass. If you were able to draw one either say so and, if possible, put it on a comment or post it somewhere and give us the URL. Thanks._** Yeah thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Movie Then The Bedroom

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 5: The Movie Then The Bedroom

**Hello, we're baaaaack! **_That was sooo lame, bro!_** Shut up! Let's get started so that you can buy us lunch.**_ Why do I always buy lunch?_** I'm paying the bills, bro. It's the least you can do. Do you want them to take away the power?**_ Good point. And nice chapter name, though you are giving the audience a good hint of what's to come._

_ We don't own Halo._

It was the middle of the day; everyone was going at their usual activities. Riyo was currently making lunch, Ghost was standing guard, and Frank was watching them like a television program. Riyo was cooking what looked like some kind of bird from their home world. She was cooking it in what looked like an oven. She looked at Ghost's still figure and went over to him.

"Ghost," she said in her soothing voice. Ghost turned towards her, head tilted in his confused gesture.

"Ghost, I want you to eat with me, you don't have to hide your face; and you don't have to stand guard all the," she was cut off due to Ghost's head shaking, more like vibrating strongly.

"Ma'am, take that back, hurry!" exclaimed Frank.

"Forget what I said about not guarding all the time," she said in a rush of fear.

"Quick note, don't tell Ghost that he doesn't have to do his job, it kind of messes with his mind. The better thing to do is tell him that he is off duty for certain things, he'll usually listen."

Riyo let out an exasperated breath, then smiled.

"Ghost, I order you to… eat lunch with me," said Riyo with a large smile. Ghost nodded. The oven went off and he went to get it out. Riyo smiled when she saw him pick up the pan with his gloved hand and put it on the counter.

Ghost and Riyo were eating at the kitchen table in silence, no surprise since conversation is impossible due to Ghost's muteness. She looked at him eat in awe, he ate it in both a very carnivorous way but at the same time in a very proper way. She figured the carnivorous part because all his carnivore teeth were large canines except the ones that are in normal areas for humans, they were normal size. She didn't judge, her people ate the same way. She looked up at him, with a questioning look on her face. He looked at her with his head tilted.

"Is it ok if I ask Frank why you look like that later?" she asked with a pleading look that made Ghost smile, due to how adorable it was. He nodded his head. She smiled, and then giggled.

After about twenty minutes of eating, the couple got up and continued with their usual activities. Ghost stood at attention by the couch while Riyo was going through a box of movies. She went through it for a short while as Ghost just stood there watching. She picked up several movies out of it. She examined them one more time then went to the television and put one in.

After multiple hours of watching movies, it had gotten to night on Ghost's time on his HUD (Heads Up Display). Riyo yawned and then turned off the T.V. She got up until she saw a movie on the side of the T.V., she reached for it and picked it up. Ghost was watching everything and knew she clearly didn't recognize the movie. She motioned Ghost to come over.

"I found a horror movie, can you watch it with me, please," she pleaded, putting on that cute begging face that she had on earlier. He had to nod, he couldn't help himself; it was just too cute. She looked at him and frowned.

"Is there anything else you can wear besides that armor," she asked. He nodded; he didn't need to be told what he had to do next. He went to his room and came back shortly after in a white t-shirt, a black hoodie, a pair of blue jeans, and black sneakers. She smiled at her boyfriend, and made room for him on the couch. Ghost sat down next to her, and Riyo snuggled up next to him. Ghost smiled and then wrapped his arm around her. They started the horror movie, it was apparently about the Flood, although it was much more graphic than the real deal.

The movie was playing, and Riyo was clearly horrified because she was clutching onto Ghost hard, her sharp nails tore through his clothes and into his skin, though he didn't mind, the nails nor the movie because he has experienced worse. The nails dug deep into his side, causing him to wince slightly, and he felt some blood come out, though Riyo was too scared to notice but he knew that she didn't mean it. He wrapped both arms around her and held her close, causing her to calm down slightly. The movie was nearly over with a Marine squad of five blowing up a Flood ship, although it was one of those type of horror movies that end badly. The Marines were walking in a desert only to meet a Gravemind and an army of Flood, the movie ended with the screams of the Marines.

The credits came on and Ghost yawned, unfazed by the movie. He patted Riyo on the back of the head, feeling the tears of fear on his shirt. She looked up and saw that the movie was over, her tears still streaming down her face. He kissed the top of her head, still trying to calm her down. She felt the blood from Ghost's side fall on her hands and she looked up with a sorrowful look on her face, but he nodded taking her apology.

He picked her up bridal style and brought her to her room. He set her down on the side of her bed in a sitting position. He squat down in front of her and looked at her with a worrying face.

"I'm fine, Ghost," she said wiping tears away with a shaky hand. He kissed her, still trying to calm her down. He left the room and got into his armor and stood outside her door. It was about two hours later; he was starting to doze off, when he heard a scream. He didn't bother trying to open the door; he punched a dent into the door and used it to manually slide it open with great ease. He rushed to Riyo's side rifle in one hand and katana in the other. He saw her crying on her bed and squatted down, hugging her tightly. He felt her calm down.

"I'm sorry," she cried. He didn't let her go. She finally calmed down. She turned her head away but he pulled it back towards him, but she just pulled it away.

"I'm not worthy to be your mate Ghost," she said through tears. He cocked his head.

"On my planet, fear is found to be dishonorable towards one's self," she said, but Ghost pulled her towards him and kissed her. She looked at his face and he had a 'that's just stupid' smile on his face. She smiled and kissed him. When they pulled each other apart they looked into each other's eyes. Ghost started stroking her arm. She let out a lustful purr, which surprised Ghost considering that Elites are reptilian.

Ghost went in for another kiss but was met with a finger to his lips. He looked at her, confused and wondering why she did that. His eyes widened when he saw her robe sliding off her shoulders. He wanted so badly to pull it down but he guard in him went to pull it up. He almost made it to her shoulder when she grabbed his hand and pulled it down, still holding onto the robe. The robe fell down from her shoulders with the help of Riyo's other hand. Ghost instantly got the memo. He put his hand to his armored chest; electrical sparks coming from it, and his armor fell leaving him in his (boxer) shorts.

"Come on, Ghost," Riyo said very lustfully. "Let's have some fun." That caused Ghost to put an evil wolfish grin on his pale, scarred face, revealing his many sharp teeth (just being safe, scarred is different from scared. Scarred means covered in scars). He climbed on the bed and he and Riyo started kissing uncontrollably. While Ghost was busy caressing every inch of Riyo's nude form, she was busy handling the bulge beneath his shorts. Ghost pulled his shorts down and let Riyo caress his member while he moved his work down to her vaginal area. He heard a gasp of pleasure as his fingers entered her, his grin growing. He grabbed her hips and flipped her around, and went straight to work on her wet vagina. He flicked his tongue all around her special area as she moaned in pleasure, making him hurry his speed. She then went to suck his entire 9 inch cock, slightly choking. When Ghost heard the choking he immediately tried to get his cock out, though it was difficult because he put her on top since she was much smaller than him.

"Don't worry," she said in her lustful voice. Ghost let out a growl, though it was obviously in lust due to its tone and pitch. He went straight back to work, trying hard not to hurt her too much because his teeth were extremely sharp and large, even though he was too busy trying to pleasure her and enjoying her moans and gasps that sent vibrations through it. After about 5 minutes of that, Riyo removed her mouth from his cock un-expectantly and got up and squatted over him. He reached up and grabbed her hips, squeezing her ass cheeks for a brief time. He lowered her slowly, grinning as she gasped in pleasure, but it vanished when his tip met her hymen. He looked at her to see if she was sure.

"Come on, big boy, you scared or something?" she asked in a sexy, mocking tone. He did his grin and lowered her a little faster. Her hymen tore and she just about screamed in ecstasy. She fell down on his chest and smiled, gasping for air. They shared a brief kiss. Ghost went straight to fucking her, hard. Riyo did not mind any of his roughness, she understood him and she enjoyed every single moment of it. Ghost smiled as he heard every slapping sound that he caused. Riyo continually gasped and moaned, causing Ghost to go harder and deeper. She finally reached her climax, screamed for a slight second and then took a long gasp. She clutched around Ghost, who was nowhere near his climax. Ghost decided to explore her body, first rubbing her curves and then reaching her breast. He couldn't help but caress, lick, and suck her glorious double D-cup mounds.

Ghost continued his work for another 5 minutes until something unexpected happened, he yelled out, but it was more like a roar. He opened his eyes and the pupil of the reptilian eye became thin. Riyo was confused. Ghost went to her neck; bit it hard enough to leave a mark. If that wasn't enough of a surprise, he wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up out of bed, and just went all out on her, growling like a deranged wolf. To Riyo… the entire experience was nothing but blissful. Her gasps grew in number; her moans grew to a high pitch. Twelve minutes after that, Ghost put her on her hands and knees on the bed and fucked her doggy style. Riyo loved every wet _plop_ sound that happened every time Ghost's waist hit her. Ghot's humps grew harder but less in number, showing that his climax was coming soon. Riyo got him out of her then went to sucking him, her sharp teeth were very soft and caused the blowjob to make Ghost moan in a low tone. The best part was when Riyo brought out her long tongue and used it to help make the blowjob cause Ghost to reach his climax. He let out another short roar, then strangely, a wolfish howl. _He is much more animalistic than I thought,_ thought Riyo, giggly.

Ghost got on his hands, hunched over the bed and then laid next to Riyo. She snuggled up to him, after wiping his seed from her mouth. She saw that his reptilian pupil was back to normal in his yellow eye, his dark red eye never changed. She kissed his cheek.

"You were very good, you animal," she didn't know why she said the last part, she was worried that she might have insulted him, but by the look of it, Ghost took it as a compliment, he even seemed to like that nickname by his smile.

"Thank you by the way, Ghost," said snuggling up to him then falling asleep. He got up, unknowing of where his shorts were, and went to try and put his armor back on.

"Where are you going," asked Riyo, in pouting tone. Ghost looked behind him then smiled, followed by what sounded like a pretty happy growl. Riyo then put on her adorable sly grin as Ghost got under the covers with her. Riyo put her hands on him, finding the area where she dug her nails into him and frowned, it didn't last when Ghost smiled. The same thing happened vice versa when Ghost saw the bite mark he left.

"Did you know that you were doing that?" she asked with innocent curiosity. He nodded then blushed.

"Don't worry, it was amazing, my little animal," she said with a smile. They shared a kiss then fell asleep in each other's arms.

**If you're wondering, the sex scene wasn't my doing, it was Frank's. Yes Frank is a real human, he's my roomate and best friendsince 1st grade. Everything That I've said he does is true. Oh and if you want there to be at least a small sex scene in the following chapters please leave a comment. If not I'll get Frank to add one every other chapter. Even though there aren't many people that read this, I do read comments.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ghost's Biology

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 6: Ghost's Biology

**Hello, everybody.**_ Yo what's up?_** I would say that you should be more proper, but look at what we're writing, especially the last chapter.**_ Shut up, that shit was sexy._** It was, and I know you thought so. Please keep the door closed so I don't have to hear you next time after you write a sex scene.**_ That's gay, bro._** You were louder than the construction outside! No wonder we keep running out of tissues man, and you know it's allergy season for me!**_ Not my fault I'm that good and you're that allergic to pollen._** Let's just write. We don't own Halo.**

Ghost was the first to wake up. He tried not to awaken Riyo but was unsuccessful because he tripped over some sheets and fell to the floor. Riyo woke up and saw Ghost on his back, staring up at the ceiling, and couldn't help but laugh. He glared at her, though it didn't last long at the sight of her holding the sheets up to her chest. He stood up, finally finding his (boxer) shorts, put them on and stood up. He crawled towards Riyo, putting on his evil wolfish grin that showed his sharp teeth. They went through a make-out session until Ghost got up out of bed. Riyo frowned, so bad that tears started to form. Ghost looked down and saw what she was staring at. She was staring at his obvious energy sword scars on his torso, due to the fact that they were purple due to the plasma. She really got teary eyed worse at the sight of the wound that nearly killed him, that energy sword stab that went through his chest. Ghost remembers that he was lucky enough that it wasn't a large one; it was one of the short ones that come from the gauntlets.

She got up, letting the sheets go, and went over to him and put her hand on his chest. She teared up as she felt the wound that could have killed him, a wound that could have caused them to never have come together. She was on the verge of crying when Ghost hugged her nude body close to him. He looked down and smiled at her, a smile that could melt butter, she shuddered with her smile. They shared a kiss, then Ghost handed her a clean robe.

"Let's give this another go sometime," she said with a lustful purr. She straddled him a quick second, just to tease him. He then got dressed and the two left the room, holding hands without thinking of it. The two let go of each other's hand when Frank popped up, with his arms crossed and an enraged look on his face. The two looked at him in confusion, well Riyo looked confused; Ghost had his helmet on so he cocked his head.

"What the hell do you two think you were doing?" he yelled. "Do you know how crazy it seems to see a two seventeen year olds fucking like? It was crazy because you looked and acted like a deranged animal," he said looking at Ghost. "And you looked; well you looked normal, just like a horny seventeen year old girl," he said calming down, mainly because it was true. Though, his rage returned as he looked back at Ghost.

"Do you realize how lucky you are that you didn't go ape shit like you do when you're enraged on the battle field, you know what happens when you lose control," he said, Riyo figured he meant when Ghost's reptilian pupil went thin. Riyo tried to explain.

"You know what it's like to see a couple of teens have sex?" he said with a disgusted look. Ghost blushed under his helmet, because Frank saw everything.

"The two of you looked like a couple of drunken high schoolers," he exclaimed. "Ghost it doesn't matter how old you are, you're a highly trained super soldier, even besides that up 'til now, you were nothing but a body guard/killing machine." He then looked towards Riyo.

"And you, ma'am, are supposed to be a representative of Sangheilios," he yelled. Se blushed, nothing else.

"But who am I to judge," he smiled. "True love is true love," his anger seemed to disappear, everyone seemed to then been smiling. "Riyo, I believe that you want to learn about Ghost, when is a better time than now."

Riyo was sitting at the kitchen table, coffee mug in her hands, while Frank's hologram now had a recliner with him sitting in it. Ghost was standing nearby with his rifle ready.

"Where do you want to start Riyo?" asked Frank.

"Who is Ghost, what made him into a Spartan," she asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Ghost's real name is unknown, until he was taken by the Spartan program he was an orphan running around the streets of Frankfurt," said Frank showing a hologram of Frankfurt, Germany.

"Frankfurt is possibly the most dangerous city on Earth these days, worse than Saint Petersburg (this is set in the 26th century, a lot could change). Ghost was taken when he was six, but even then he was, and this is 100% true, he was raised for the first 3 years by a Rottweiler dog, it fed him raw meat which some of his animalistic instincts come from, the dog not the meat. When the dog died a gang took him in, they raised him to kill and rob. They took care of him until they were killed by the UNSC. Ghost was only called by serial number, something that he didn't like. The UNSC's darker side liked him due to the fact that he had killed several kids during training." Riyo looked at Ghost with a surprised look on her face, he lowered his helmeted head, but she said that it was the past.

"After he killed his fifth kid, they decided that he was better meant to guard, as for him to get aggravated with crowds, due to the fact that the gang that raised him were always attacked in big crowds. Though when the time came, he was sent on large missions. I'll get to that later. Ghost was part of a secret Spartan group, The Spartan 2.5's, they were called that because they were meant to have the strength and speed of the Spartan twos as well as speed, agility, and quick reflexes of the Spartan threes. The program went wrong, and Ghost was the closest to successful as they went, because he was the only one that survived. But, even with that, they had some complications. There is something that we call "Instant Death". It's when an AI hits rampancy in an instant. That is why Ghost is the way he is. The AI had installed animalistic instincts into his brain, with the ones that Rottweiler had put into him. That malfunction is why while you two were, you know, he growled and roared and even that howl." He said the last sentence then looked at Ghost with an insulting look.

"That is also why he has the reptilian eye, sharp teeth; the red eye was a random malfunction. When Ghost had that moment of, well when his reptilian eye got thin. Something similar happens when he gets overly angry." He showed a video of Ghost fighting in the middle of a warzone until a Chieftain used his Gravity Hammer, full charge, and then he hit a Scorpion tank, and leaving a nasty dent. Once Ghost had gotten out, he let out a roar and a similar thing with the Chieftain that tried to rape Riyo happened, except he spent less time on this Brute, but he did tear every other Covenant soldier in that area, until he finally calmed down.

"Ghost never means to lose his temper; it was another malfunction, short temper span. But the thing is they did say that it would calm down, and it apparently has," Frank finished, smiling at Riyo.

"Well, that is all I have to say, good day you two," Frank said before disappearing. The couple looked at each other, Riyo finished her coffee then walked up to Ghost and hugged him. He could hear her sniffle. He looked down and she looked up at him, to meet his helmeted and cocked head.

"I am so sorry for the life you were forced to live, Ghost. You should have had a better life," she said sadly. Ghost had taken his helmet of and put it on the kitchen counter. He put his index finger under her bottom mandibles and lifted her head up. He was smiling, and then placed a quick kiss on her lips (or whatever).

Later that day, Ghost was called towards the upstairs bathroom; apparently Riyo was having a problem. He went to the door and knocked, when the door opened he saw Riyo holding a towel over her torso. Under his helmet Ghost's mouth was salivating with lust. He went inside the tiny bathroom trying to give Riyo her space out of respect as her guard, and the fact that she was a Sangheili representative.

"Can you help me, I'm afraid that the shower head is messed up and I can't take a shower" she said in a playful tone and indicating the towel around her with her hand in a lustful way. The two tried to squeeze past each other but the sink made it hard. The two lovers were stuck squished together; Riyo used this to her advantage and wiggled like she was trying to get out, causing her large breast to jiggle under her towel. Ghost was losing it; he reached up towards her, but was met with her hand. This was a clear sign that she was teasing him. They were finally able to get apart.

Ghost was standing by the showerhead with his helmet off, working hard to fix it using his tools. It was a simple fix, only took him about two minutes. When he was done he put his helmet back on and walked out, re-strapping his toolbox to his back. When he was out he outstretched his hand towards the shower. She thanked him and walked in. As she closed the door, she dropped her towel, revealing her curvaceous posterior, a second before the door closed. Ghost stood there, mouth agape.

Ghost was standing outside the door, when Riyo walked out wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of underwear; it looks like the Sangheili underwear system is very similar. If that wasn't enough to nearly drive Ghost wild, she walked with a bit of a sway in her hips. Ghost wanted nothing more than to lunge at her and go all out. But he was more controllable. Riyo turned around and did a cute little wink at him then walking into her room. He watched her walk in then walk out in her room wearing one of her robes. She turned towards him and fingered him to come closer.

"I don't want you to wear your armor all the time, I mean we're in space you can relax, in fact I'm ordering you to. Do you have any other clothes or just the same type of clothes, or just that pair?" she asked. He held up two pairs, which got a smile but with a scolding face at the same time. She then pointed to his room and he went in. When he came out he was wearing his white t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black hoodie. She smiled then hugged him, well, more of straddling his entire body both of what she doing and with his mood. Before she let go he slapped her posterior, receiving a satisfying yelp.

"Such a bad boy," she said lustfully.

** Woo boy!**_ Calm down, bro._** Shut up, I like what's going on, and you do too.**_ Yeah but I don't freak out_**. Shut up moral support.**_ Asshole._** Ha!**


	7. Chapter 7: Holy Blades

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 7: Holy Blades

**I don't think we have much to say.**_ Same here, man. Your girlfriend is waiting for me anyways._** Oh ha ha, nice try. She's too good for you.**_ Jackass. We don't own halo._

Ghost was sitting on the couch, moving around restlessly. He had been like that ever since he was told he didn't have to be on guard all the time, about a week ago. Riyo looked at him from the other room, her exercise room that she used a lot to keep in shape. She felt really bad for him, she didn't think it would be this bad.

"Ghost? Everything alright, baby," she asked on her treadmill. A little bit of sweat pricked down her face. Ghost didn't respond much; he growled and grabbed his hood that was on his head. He apparently always needed something to do, even standing still counted because when he did that he had a purpose, which was guarding. She figured he could use the exercise.

"Would you like to, I don't, lift some weights or something," she asked, worried. Ghost looked up instantly, thinking about the subject. He then got up, grabbed his katana by the couch because he still carries it around, and walked into the room and instantly went to the weightlifting bench. He lifted up the bar with a hundred pounds on it, with one arm. He put the bar back down in its rest and then added an extra four- hundred pounds to each side. He took off his hoodie. He then laid down, and started lifting it with barely and difficulty.

Riyo watched him lift the bar with great ease for a few minutes until she couldn't breathe from running. She got off and sat on a chair with a towel next to him. She watched him for nearly an hour until Ghost's energy started to drain to zero. Ghost put the bar back on his rest, the one that weighed about a thousand pounds. He quickly took off his shirt to try and cool down. Riyo felt as if he was secretly getting back at her, the look of his muscular form gleaming with sweat was strangely erotic to her. He was breathing heavy, his six pack growing and shrinking with each breath. Riyo shivered with excite.

Riyo got up and walked over and sat next to him. Ghost looked at her and smiled. He couldn't help but love her image, she was wearing a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top, all covered in a light layer of sweat. He had to keep himself from going crazy with lust, but his method was a bit unusual. He curled up his index finger a little, and then bit it, his sharp teeth causing it to bleed a little. Riyo gasped a bit, and then laughed when she realized why he did that.

"You upset that I haven't let you do anything yet?" she asked. She tossed a leg around to the other side of the bench, now both legs are on opposite sides of the bench and she was facing Ghost. He looked down and saw that she was not wearing any panties. The sight brought Ghost to bite down harder, causing more blood to come out. She laughed and removed his hand; he then quickly wiped the blood off. He tried to reach out, but his hand was slapped away. He whimpered sadly.

"Your planet sure does know how to make sexy clothing," she said lustfully. She saw the bulge in his jeans, and smiled. She reached over a stroked it a few times. He jumped in surprise, and then growled softly. She stopped after a quick second. He looked at her when she stopped and growled. She didn't take it seriously, so she just smiled. She got up to get her water bottle, but dropped it in the process. She bent over to pick it up, and showed some cleavage at the same time. Ghost had his mouth agape as she picked it up and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

It was about 11:00 when a flash of light going off. Ghost ran towards the flight controls, in a new pair of clothes, and tried to see what was going on. Frank popped up in front of Riyo who was on the couch.

"The ship is in need of repairs, we need to dock at a station so Ghost can make the repairs," he said.

"Shouldn't we have someone who knows about these ships repair it, like Engineers," she asked.

"Ghost can repair anything, he is a human Engineer. Plus he doesn't like Engineers, they interfere, so he shoots them," he said the last part with a smile.

Ghost came back into the living room, giving thumbs up. Frank said that he already sent a signal and left. Ghost looked at Riyo and the two sat down on the couch.

Frank popped up in front of the two around four hours later, Ghost was making sandwiches for him and Riyo since they forgot to eat lunch. Even though he didn't wear his armor he still had his katana strapped to his back. He walked towards Riyo and handed her one while he ate the other one quickly.

"The battlecruiser Holy Blades will be letting us dock," he said. Riyo gasped as she knows the name of the ship.

"That's the ship that was converted into a small city," she said with delight. She looked at Ghost with delight.

"I'll be sure to get us a nice apartment there, for the stay. How bad are the damages?" she asked Frank. He chuckled and looked at her.

"Well you'll be happy, the repairs will take even Ghost a week, there was an engine malfunction that caused a domino effect to the rest of the systems." Ghost even smiled at that, he loves to work with machines. Riyo put on a pouting face when she saw him smile.

"Don't think that you won't be spending anytime with me, you little animal," Ghost blushed when she said that in front of Frank.

The battlecruiser caught up to them about one hour later, Ghost had gotten into his armor and was landing the ship on the battlecruiser. He and Riyo were waiting in the hangar bay for the captain of the ship. He came to them and explained that their ship would be kept there until Ghost had it repaired. The captain escorted them to the rooms they'd be staying in until Riyo told him that Ghost was staying with her. It took her a while to convince him that he was there for protection.

When the captain left them Ghost got out of his armor and sat on the bed. When he looked towards Riyo he saw her wearing a pink laced bra and underwear. She sat by him and stroked his quickly grown bulge. When he went to grab her she moved his hand. He got annoyed, growled, then got confused when she pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Lay down, I'm going to cage the animal," she said the bad pun in a sexy tone. Ghost was both excited, but mainly confused.

**Ha! Cliff hanger.**_ Nobody likes cliffhangers._** Too bad!**


	8. Chapter 8: Animalistic

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 8: Animalistic

**Don't want to waste time, well Frank doesn't.**_ We don't own Halo._

Ghost had taken off his hoodie and shirt and went towards Riyo, who had stopped him with her hand.

"Lay down, Ghost. I'm caging you, remember," she said with a pout then her adorable sly grin. He did so, and she handcuffed his hands to the bedframe.

"I'm not done teasing you," she purred, Ghost still found it weird since Sangheili were reptilian. Ghost bared his fangs (Ghost's teeth are practically fangs since most of them are sharp) a bit, though it didn't last when she got on top of him. Riyo set herself on his crotch area, causing him to squirm. She swung her hips, causing her crotch area to rub up against his clothed one. If that wasn't enough, Riyo rubbed her hands all across her body, over her breasts, her toned stomach, her shoulders, even over her vagina. All her actions caused her to moan and gasp sexually. Ghost whimpered at the sight of it, because he liked to move his hands all over her and caress every inch of her. Riyo eventually stopped; she then crawled down off the bed and pulled down Ghost's jeans and shorts, she put one long lick of his erection, causing his hips to buck. She giggled from his reaction. She stood up in front of him and started a long, strip tease.

She continued to rub her toned body with her hands, still causing moans, she then turned around and started swinging her hips again. If that wasn't enough, she was pulling her pink laced panties down slowly. She moved the panties down her legs, and bent over until they were off. Ghost was breathing hard, though his breaths sounded more like deep huffs from a wolf. She loved how much of an animal he is, kind of literally (don't question it too much). She stayed bent over for about a minute, until she got up then started putting more bounce in her sexy dance, causing her breasts to jiggle. She put her hands behind her back and in one motion; her bra fell to the floor. She started to crawl back over to him.

She started to give him a blowjob that was absolute heaven; she was starting to get turned on, because she was starting to rub her vagina with her fingers. Ghost got a good view of it all, and was getting restless. He was starting to salivate with lust. The blowjob had stopped out of nowhere, Ghost was confused then saw Riyo crawl up next to him, and they shared a quick kiss. She then rubbed herself up against, then crawled away and showed her curvaceous ass to him. Ghost couldn't take it anymore. He growled loudly and Riyo turned around and gasped at what happened next.

Ghost had used his strength, and broke the chain on the cuffs, leaving the actual cuffs on his wrists. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. She looked behind her and saw that Ghost's reptilian pupil was thin again, causing her to smile. She gasped in surprise then moaned in ecstasy at what he did next. He put her on her back then went to work. Ghost was licking her from head to toe while fingering her hard. Riyo moaned loudly at Ghost's handiwork, and then screamed as she reached an early climax. Ghost went to eye level with her then flashed that evil wolfish grin that she loved that showed his fangs. Ghost then crawled down, and went to work on her vagina with his tongue. He was very rough with it, and within a few minutes, brought her to another climax, which received another scream of ecstasy.

Ghost was done messing with her and went to start helping himself. He was going to fuck her normally, and then flipped her over. She thought he would fuck her doggy style, but was surprised by his next move. She shoved all 9 inches into her ass hole, she screamed out of pleasure and slight pain. He wrapped his hands around her and lifted her up. He started hard and fast, and kept that pace, growling and roaring the whole time. Riyo continued to scream, but it sounded like laughing at the same time, showing the pleasure behind it. While Ghost was continuing to hump her like crazy, he brought his mouth to her neck, and kissed and nibbled it, bringing moans to her screams and gasps. She didn't realize how hard Ghost was fucking until she noticed her breasts were just about jumping on her chest. She screamed one more time, high pitched. She had reached her third climax; it was obvious because Ghost could feel a liquid trickle down from her vagina. Ghost didn't notice it at first, but Riyo had passed out.

Riyo woke up, noticed that she was on her back. She then saw Ghost's face looking at her with concern, but his reptilian pupil was still thin, saying that he was still extremely in the mood. She smiled at him, with sleepy eyes. She giggled because he licked her right breast.

"You made me pass out," she said in a sleepy tone. Ghost nibbled on her nipple, she didn't really care if he was listening, she wanted him to continue, and he did. Ghost reached up with his hand and caressed the right breast. He squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple. He eventually put his cock back in her and started to fuck her again; putting his other hand on her right breast then went to toying with. Ghost growled in lust, almost within rhythm of every wet _plop_ that sounded when his hips met her. Riyo reached her fourth climax within a matter of minutes, she didn't have the energy to do much but moan. She enjoyed this night and was happy she had teased him for so long. Ghost's humps got slower and harder in a matter of five minutes, he was close. Riyo weakly crawled towards his 9 incher and gave him a quick blowjob. That when on for about another minute then he came in her mouth, and howled like he did last time.

The two of them laid down on the bed, exhausted, Riyo more than Ghost. Ghost put a quick kiss on her forehead. He rubbed her arm and she giggled, Ghost cocked his head. He gently poked her, and she giggled a bit harder. Riyo was ticklish He didn't want to exhaust her anymore, so he let her fall asleep. They got wrapped in each other's arms. Riyo was surprised at how Ghost, someone who could tear a Brute apart and destroy his armor, and punch a dent in a metal sliding door and use that dent to open it with ease, could hold her with the gentleness of someone holding a wounded animal. She smiled then fell asleep. Ghost did the same.

** I have to say, good job, Frank.**_ Thanks, bro._** Usually you don't write at all, but this time you wrote just about the entire story.**_ That means this story will be better than the rest._** That's cold.**_ That's payback._


	9. Chapter 9: The Tattoos

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 9: The Tattoos

**Just to get this cleared, these emblems came from a website with a Halo 3 emblem generator.**_ If you want to see what they look like just look up halo 3 emblem generator and go to it, and automatically turn off toggle icon for the first one then turn it back on.. We'll be telling you the emblems in the story._** Ich konfrontiert ein bisschen schreibblockade, während die abfassung in diesem. **_English, man._** Sorry, it slipped. We don't own Halo.**

Riyo woke up and turned on her side to face Ghost, and was surprised to see him sitting up, but even more surprised by what she saw. She just realized that every time she saw Ghost without his clothes that they were having sex and never realized the marks on him. But those marks were more like something else… they were more like, tattoos. She examined the first one. It was on his back and it was one of a vertical hexagon with a radioactive symbol in it. The tattoo covered his entire back area, leaving no room for his pale skin. She saw the part of another one on his upper left arm but most of it was unable to be seen. Ghost turned towards her and she saw the other tattoo, a black bear claw with gold claws, covering most of his upper arm and not allowing his pale skin to be shown. He smiled at her, unaware that she noticed his tattoos.

She crawled towards her and kissed him. He kissed her back and she rubbed her hand on his arm, rubbing over his bear claw tattoo. He looked down his upper left arm; he then showed her his right arm with a tattoo of the AI symbol of Rampancy on the upper part, the inner symbol was black while the outer one was a dark green color, something like sage, it also covered most of his upper arm. She looked down his arm and saw another tattoo, and it was a Jolly Roger with a crimson skull and black crossbones. She got up and got dressed, but couldn't help but be curious about his tattoos, but she didn't want to be a bother. She put on a pair of cutoff jeans that weren't_ too_ short and a tank top, which got a quizzical look from Ghost, right before he looked at her with his mouth agape. She turned towards him with her sly grin. Ghost shrugged it off and was starting to put his armor on, not taking his eyes off her.

"I don't think so," Riyo said in a sassy tone. She put her hands on her hips and then cocked her hips. "You're going to enjoy your stay here, even if you may stay in the hangar to repair the ship. I know you don't like wearing your armor while repairing stuff," she said the last bit with a stutter, obviously not knowing what word to say, in exchange for stuff. Ghost smirked at it, which gotan angry grunt from Riyo; he smirked even harder since her grunt was high pitched and just plain adorable.

Ghost put on his clothes and went over to pick up his katana, but stumbled over something, he would have been able to catch himself but since he was still groggy and basically a giant for humans considering he was almost 8 feet tall and nearly 280 pounds of almost pure muscle and is even considered large for Sangheili. He fell on his stomach, the reason why he fell was revealed because when he opened his eyes he realized the pink fabric covering his right eye, he grabbed it and his eyes widened when the pink laced panties were revealed. All he could hear was Riyo laughing as he stood up and handed the panties to her. He blushed, which didn't help Riyo's laughing because his red cheeks looked out of place on his pale white face. Ghost decided to have some fun and remembered that Riyo was extremely ticklish, and he went for the attack. Ghost had gotten Riyo to fall on the bed from lack of breath.

"I give, ok. I give," she screamed hysterically. Ghost decided that she had enough and stopped tickling her, enjoying the exhausted breaths coming from her. He looked at her and smiled, remembering that she was his girlfriend. Ghost looked up to the ceiling and smiled even harder. Ever since Noble Six, Ghost's old call sign, had supposedly died Ghost had believed that all bits of kinds of emotions that he had were gone forever; happiness, sadness, anger, and even love. He now realized that he was wrong, and that Riyo was the cause. The couple got up and left the room to explore a bit.

Ghost and Riyo were walking around the battlecruiser which was really converted into a small city because they had passed by the small area were the apartment buildings were and were now in a mall, not really planning on shopping but to just look around. Ghost had his hood on, so to not cause too much trouble and make it to where he could not, in any way, ruin Riyo's day. He felt that Riyo deserved a good day with other people for all that she did for him, even though she doesn't think that she did much for him.

Even though people couldn't see much of Ghost's pale and terrifying face, his katana still bought some attention, but not much because there were weirder thing, such as Hunters guarding certain areas and the occasional Drone group flying by. Ghost couldn't help but notice the many looks Riyo was getting from other Sangheili, Kig-Yar, and even some humans due to her clothes, both in attraction and in disgusts, even though the females of the other species weren't wearing anything too much better, they thought that Riyo's clothes were still a bit much. Despite how much he tried not to feel it, he was starting to feel his protective instincts coming in, both from being a bodyguard to his core, but also because he was her boyfriend. Riyo tugged his hoodie's sleeve and pointed towards a nearby restaurant. She ran over, but Ghost just walked so to not have his hood to fly off his head.

The couple was in the restaurant and had ordered their food; Ghost's katana was next to his seat, within eyesight and arms reach so to not have it stolen. Ghost felt pretty bad because he couldn't create small talk with Riyo, which he has heard rumors from marines over the years that a lack of communication caused relationships to not be successful. Ghost was starting to get nervous because he loved  
>Riyo with all his heart and didn't want their relationship to get destroyed. Riyo could see straight through him.<p>

"Don't worry Ghost, you don't need to talk for me to have a conversation with you," she said in a tender, calm voice that was like the smoothest silk. Ghost smiled towards her, and she smiled back. Riyo had started talking to her and Ghost politely listened, nodding every now and again. The two were quietly laughing, well Ghost just had his head down and he was doing more of a soundless chuckle, when a human male in his twenties was about to walk by. While he was passing by he slowed down and looked towards Riyo's posterior, she didn't notice because he was coming from her direction, but Ghost noticed and got annoyed. To make matters worse, right when he had passed by Ghost he had said, 'I gotta get me that ass.' Ghost was infuriated but tried to hide it. Ghost saw the man enter the bathroom. He then stood up and pointed towards the bathroom to excuse himself.

When Ghost got into the bathroom the man was washing his hands and saw Ghost enter, and smiled a mocking smile, not at all in a friendly way. Ghost growled and the guy put up his hands in a fake scared fashion.

"Oh, look at the big angry man who's dating a Sangheili," he said, it was pretty obvious he had been drinking. "Who I'll most likely bed." Ghost balled his fist, annoyed at the man's disrespect.

"Come on buddy-boy, you want to fight?" he asked hopping from side to side. "Or are you going to run back to your bitch," Ghost was now beyond reasoning. Ghost walked towards the man. To his surprise, the man ran straight towards him wildly. Ghost sidestepped him but the man ran at him again and again and again. Ghost had sidestepped him again but slipped on water, causing him to fall. When Ghost got up he punched the man once in the chest, which was enough to send the man into the wall. Ghost walked towards the man, who was doubled over, gasping for air and blood trickling from his head. Ghost then picked up the man and threw him into the stalls he then grabbed the man by the back of the head and shoved his head into the toilet and kept it there for several seconds then took it out; he repeated this process several times. Ghost then threw the man into the mirrors, and went to punching him, though he made his shots weak so to not kill him. He grabbed a piece of glass then inserted it into the man'[s mouth then punched him, causing the glass to shatter. Ghost then threw the man back to the wall.

He picked him up with one hand and brought him to eye level, Ghost's hoodie covering most of his face, giving his appearance an even scarier feel. The man got a look of pure terror as he got a closer look at Ghost's face, his dark red eye and his yellow eye with a black reptilian pupil, along with his extremely pale skin which showed some blue veins, but it was all a bit dark due to the shadow from the hood. To finish it off; Ghost let out a roar, exposing his fangs. He then dropped the man and watched him run out the door.

Riyo saw Ghost exit the bathroom and looked at him quizzically.

"What happened in there, Ghost?" she asked, obviously worried. Ghost sat down and lowered his head, ashamed. Riyo then remembered the man that had run out the restaurant was the same run that had made that comment that had obviously made Ghost upset. She made a small smile and went to eating; Ghost also went to eating his food.

The couple was heading back to their hotel room after a long day of walking across the battlecruiser. Riyo said had gotten out of the shower when she saw Ghost on the bed in a pair of shorts and a male white tank top with his head lowered. It didn't take long for her to realize what was going on. She instantly realized that he felt bad for what he did. Riyo then sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She picked her head up and grabbed his chin with her index finger and thumb and then moved his head to where he would face her.

"Ghost, I know you feel bad for what you did and I know that you did what you think is right, but you just got to forgive yourself," she said in a soothing voice. She then tried and change the subject to something that she has been wanting to talk about for a while with Ghost.

"You know, sometimes I can't believe the way our lives are," she said, staring at the television that was playing the news about the man attacked by what he believes to be a monster.

"I mean, we're only seventeen and look at what we're doing. I'm a Sangheili representative and you're a soldier of war who can probably take on an army of Covenant," she yawned at the last part, then jumped at the sudden voice.

"Not probably, can," said the voice of Frank, who then appeared in front of them. "Ghost has on more than one occasion taken control of Covenant battlecruisers bigger than this one." Riyo smiled at seeing him for the first time since they got here.

"Frank how did you get access to the ship's systems?" Riyo asked.

"I don't I'm only able to be in this hotel room," he said in a frustrated voice. "And might I say Ghost, you are every girl's dream by your actions in intimacy."

Ghost let out a growl to try and hide his blushing, Riyo and Frank just laughed. Once Riyo calmed down she wrapped Ghost up in a hug. Ghost hugged her back. Frank shook his head then disappeared leaving the happy couple. Riyo was moving her hands over Ghost's tattoos; she couldn't help but love his tattoos. Ghost just hugged her tightly, as if something was trying to take her away from him. To tell the truth, he realized that something may actually succeed in taking her away from him when they get to Sangheilios. He had just then realized that they may not be able to be together once they got there and/or if people find out about their relationship.

After sometime the couple had tried to go to sleep, though Ghost couldn't sleep, the thought of losing Riyo still going through his mind, disturbing him. Ghost really didn't think that life would be the same if he lost her. After about an hour of practically losing his mind over worries he finally fell asleep.

It was morning when Ghost heard the alarm clock and opened his blurry eyes to try and turn it off. Though once he turned it off, panic struck him, because on the Phantom he didn't have an alarm clock so he woke up naturally. But he had an alarm clock here and he also did in every military base he had ever been on. So with the familiar action of waiting a minute then turning the clock off with its annoying beeping, made Ghost worry that his entire experience was a dream. Once the clock was off he sat straight up. A sigh of relief came out when he saw Riyo next to him; he bent over and kissed her on the head then got out of bed to do some exercise.

** Hello everyone, sorry if this chapter might not have been as good as the others might be. If any of you understand German, or just copy and pasted it on google translate, then you might see that I said that I was going through writer's block. And by the way, I noticed that Microsoft Word might have made mistakes in its crappy auto… going to different language… translate… system thing… agh. And I'm pretty sure google translate won't do too much better. **_That was a bit of a mouthful bro. Thanks for reading._


	10. Mercyspace and Frank

Mercyspace and Frank's Story

** Hello guy's, it's me the author, or Mercyspace as I'm most likely known as. Frank is here with me to butt in every now and again.**_ Like right now for example._** Yes, if you're wondering why I'm making this story on FanFiction, well Frank and I were talking about old times about a week ago and I had just finished reading a couple of reviews that were very negative and put me down. The conversation with Frank made me think even more than I was whenever I read the reviews. The reviews said about how they didn't believe that Frank and I were real so we thought that this would be the best way to find out, telling our life stories. This story should help clear everything up if you guys were wondering about us.**

** My name is Elias Shmidt, the last name is a common one where me and Frank are from. We both grew up in Frankfurt which at least back when we were living there was dangerous. Frank's parents are from America which is why he has an American name, or English I don't know. Enough about the past.**

** When I turned 17 my family had gone just about bankrupt, as did many families in my neighborhood. I didn't want to live at that place. I wanted to have a more exciting life, so I joined the German military, as did Frank. Right after we joined and finished training we were sent to Afghanistan to help out with the terrorist attacks. We were stationed there for about a year until we were put into a firefight which caused us to be separated on opposite sides of the battlefield. The fight lasted for, I don't remember exactly but it was a hell of a long time. In the end, Frank and I were sent back with honorable discharges; I for getting shot many times in the chest and barely survived I also have an eye patch from some shrapnel. Frank was relieved because he lost a leg from an RPG blast, so he now has a metal leg and chooses to continually kick me with it.**

** We are both about 18 going on 19 now, couple of war… Frank would we be considered Veterans? **_Kind of depends on who you ask I think, brother. I think since we were relieved honorably._** Well we consider ourselves vets. We currently live Berlin, good city. I am currently working at the local police station while Frank works at a local store called, well I don't know nor give a care.**_ Hey at least I don't have an eye-patch, captain._** Asshole.**_ Douchbag._** Cyborg!**_ Pirate!__Ach Halt die It und lass mich weiter! Fine._** As I was saying.**

** We try our best to live well in our small apartment, in Berlin. We are happy, we got several game consoles we bought from a lucky lottery ticket, which ran out fast.**_ It was worth it though; we would have never been able to get them with our money._** Nope, thank God for that ticket. I also have a sweet girlfriend while Frank is alone.**_ Ouch._** Ha ha!**

** The thing is me and Frank are real and we have been through a lot. We ain't twelve year olds as a comment that I deleted suggested. This is our story and I hope that people will understand.**_ Enough depressing talk, let's get going, the movie is about to start._


	11. Chapter 10: A Long Day's Work

The Way The Wheels Turn Chapter 10: A Long Day's Work

** Sorry for the long wait, I hit one of my famous writer's block.**_ Yup, and I had to deal with all his complaining about how he can't think of anything. Oh, and again if you have any of the drawing that we suggested in chapter four please put it in the review box, if possible or better yet, post in on some website and give us the URL._** You really are impatient, aren't you?**_ We asked for that last month!_** You can't rush people, brother. If you rush the people that could possibly be drawing you'll probably get a piece of crap because they were trying to hurry (no offense if you take it that way).**_ Whatever. We don't own Halo._

Riyo woke up early the next morning and saw that Ghost wasn't next to her. She got worried for him and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went to look for Ghost. She had walked around the hotel and passed by the gym. She opened the door with the hotel key card in and saw that it was empty then turned to the sound of heavy grunting. She looked and sighed with relief as she saw Ghost on a pull-up bar. She smiled at the sight of him, his upper body bare, revealing his muscular body and his tattoos that for some unknown reason, she loved. She walked over and sat down own a weight lifting bench, admiring her boyfriend. Ghost looked down and stopped to smile before continuing. Riyo turned around to the sound of the door unlocking and watched as a male Sangheili walked in with a gym bag, her people were to adapting to the human's way of life more than she thought just as the humans were to their way of life in some ways. Ghost looked down and saw the Elite and didn't pay him any mind. Ghost dropped down and went to a weightlifting bench next to the one Riyo was sitting on, his body guard nature had set in when he saw Riyo; he thought she would still be sleeping for another few hours. He started lifting an amount of weight that most humans, even some Sangheili would have trouble with.

Riyo decided that she would get some exercise and started running on a treadmill. Ghost looked at her and stared at her beautiful form on the treadmill before continuing his lifting. A couple of moments had passed before Ghost took another look in Riyo's direction; he scowled as he saw the Elite that came in was looking at her while lifting some dumbbells. It took Ghost a bit to realize that the Elite was much, much older than Riyo and him. He growled lowly and saw the Elite look at him then looked away. Riyo wasn't upset; she found it cute that Ghost was so protective of her. After a couple of hours of exercising, Ghost looked at the time and saw that it was 9:24 a.m. and decided to shower up, Riyo did the same. When they were done Ghost pointed to his toolbox, indicating that he was going to fix the ship, Riyo put on a pouting face then told him he could go.

Ghost had been working on the Phantom most of the day and he was in his own little world as he always was when he was using his tools on something mechanical. But just because he was in his little world didn't mean his senses were down. The instant the heard the noise behind him he grabbed his katana and unsheathed it in the blink of an eye. He turned around very quickly, sword swung, but he stopped it the second he saw Riyo, the blade stopped about a foot away from her. He saw the look of surprise on her face, then blushed at the dumb thing he did. Riyo smile at him then put her hands on her hips and cocked them. Ghost lifted his head sniffed the air and looked down and saw two brown paper bags in one of Riyo's hands. He cocked his head in confusion, his hoodie doing what it does best, keeping his face and arms concealed. Ghost couldn't tell what time it was but by the look of one, the paper bags; and two, the fact that the food court nearby got very busy in the past couple of minutes.

"I figured that you would like some lunch since you've been working on the ship for so long," she said in a cute way. Ghost's stomach growled at the very mention of lunch. Riyo giggled at that. Riyo looked around and saw that there was nowhere to sit to eat and Ghost instantly went to work. He arranged two small crates for sitting; he made sure they were tall enough to feel like regular chairs. He also grabbed a long enough crate for the table. The couple sat down and started to eat. Ghost ate like a starved wolf while Riyo wasn't that hungry.

Ghost yawned after eating and nodded at Riyo, thanking her. Ghost cleaned up the mess and put the crates back where he found them. Riyo walked over to Ghost, who was standing nearby, not knowing if she needed him to do something. She got Ghost to sit down on a crate then sat next to him. She snuggled up next to him; she wanted to be close to him because he was working on the ship while she was walking around. They had spent a total of two months on a ship the size of an apartment. She missed being close to him. After a couple of minutes of snuggling Riyo fell asleep. Ghost picked her up bridal style and carried her to their hotel room. He placed her on their bed and sat on a chair. Right when he sat down Riyo woke up and asked where she was.

"You're in the hotel room," said Frank, appearing out of nowhere. "I'd also like to add that the hotel manager is coming, apparently someone has a complaint about your, activity, two days ago. Why so long, I don't know."

A knocking on the door confirmed everything. Ghost went to the door and opened it. The manager was a Jackal and seemed pretty annoyed.

"I've been trying to get to you for a day because of the noises in here, I don't care but everyone else staying here does. What the hell was all that screaming for, and why did it sound like there was a deranged wolf?" The Jackal was obviously livid. He looked inside and saw Riyo sitting up in bed, she didn't notice him though. She yawned cutely and stretched out her arms. In the process her breast jiggled a bit. The jackal whistled at the sight and Ghost turned around and saw what he saw at the last second. Ghost growled at him and grabbed at the Jackal by the neck. Ghost slammed him into the wall and put his face close enough to the Jackal's and growled and exposed his many fangs, and to add to that he pulled his hood far enough back to show his yellow reptilian eye with a black pupil and his dark red human eye with also a black pupil. The eyes had the ability to practically be seen in the dark. The Jackal was chocking through the strength of Ghost's grip. Ghost knew that people would get suspicious if they heard the Jackal struggling. Ghost decided that it would be too risky for other people to see what was happening. In an instant Ghost snapped the Jackal's neck in half. Ghost acted quickly and shoved the Jackal through the garbage shoot then quickly closed it. Riyo came out rubbing one of her eyes as Ghost was about to head back into the room. She smiled at the sight of him and hugged him. Ghost was worried that she saw what he did, then found out he was wrong when he felt Riyo straddle him. Ghost looked down and gave Riyo his evil, wolfish grin.

"Come on, Ghost," she said in a lustful voice. "Let's give these people something to complain about." Ghost agreed and went into the room with Riyo.

_Really bro, another cliffhanger at the end?_ **Yup, another cliffhanger. And for all the readers, Frank will write the next chapter, gives you a hint what it will be about, but the rest of the chapters will take a while. I'm in a writer's block. You see all the stories were written close together because I wasn't in a writer's block. Just give me a month or two and I'll be able to write chapters one after the other again.**


End file.
